Past, Present and Future
by Quietly-Insane12
Summary: Akia is a Seer, which is both a blessing and a curse. When she finds out her future with Haru, things turn upside down (not to mention awkward) in her life. Haru/OC Yuki/OC, after Anime (Might be mentionings of other people not in Anime)
1. Dreams and Drama

I slid into my bed, watching the fat, white snowflakes fall. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep.

_Haru snuck up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder. "Hey." I greeted, one hand running through his white'n'black hair.  
"Mm. You have anything going on today?" He asked, watching me cook.  
"Azula and I are going out later, otherwise, no."  
"That's nice. I wanna cuddle, kay?" Haru ran his hand over my stomach. I giggle, ticklish. Haru smiles.  
"Tonight, mmkay?" He sighs in disappointment, but nods and pulls away. Perfect timing, as Kyo walked in at that moment._

_My adoptive brother looked at Haru suspiciously, before grabbing the milk cartoon and drinking from it.  
"KYO! Gross! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?!" I scold.  
"Sorry MOM." He teases, ducking from the spatula and laughing. I sigh._

_When we started eating, Tohru gave some news that shocked everyone. "I'm pregnant!" she smiled happily._

_Kyo started choking. "WHAT?!"  
"Congratulations, you two." Shigure smiled, Yuki and Azula nodding in agreement. "I say it again. WHAT?!" Kyo's jaw fell.  
"She's pregnant, you stupid cat. You know, when-" Kyo interrupted me, yelling, "I KNOW!"  
"Agree to disagree." Yuki and I said at the same time, then laughed._

_I went silent. I was pregnant too, but I didn't want to tell them yet, in case Akito didn't like it. I was silent for the rest of the meal. Yuki picked up something was wrong, especially when he caught me from falling.  
"Ms. Yakimoto, what's wrong?" He asked, worried.  
"It's nothing." I waved his worries away, but still leaned on him to keep from falling. Yuki wrapped his arms around me, soothing._

_After a couple seconds, I whispered, "Can you keep a secret?"  
Yuki stared at me. "What's wrong, Akiakona?"  
"I'm pregnant too, farther than Tohru." Yuki sucked in a breath.  
"When are you going to tell him?"  
"Tonight."_

_Roars and cussing could be suddenly heard from the yard. Yuki and I exchanged glances, then tore for the porch, seeing what had gotten Haru and Kyo so worked up. I facepalmed._

_"Really?" I sighed. "You're grown men, yet you fight like little children." I sighed again as Haru scored a hit on Kyo's abdomen. I let them yell for a couple minutes-yes, I wanted to know who would win- then clapped my hands and called, "Yoohoo guys! I think you're done. Is it too much to ask for some quiet?"  
"Yeah, because this idiot keeps yelling." Kyo glared at Haru.  
"You ba-"  
"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" I yelled, stepping in-between the two, glaring at each in turn. "If you're going to vent, at least not do it to people. Go hit a lamppost or tree or brickwall or SOMETHING other than people. Now apologize, both of you." They glared at each other over my head.  
"Now." I said venomously.  
"Sorry." They muttered.  
"Thank you." I sighed, walking away._

_Kyo went to punch Haru, who caught his fist and taunted him. I grabbed two rocks, aimed, then fired them at the two. They sunk to the ground like rocks (No pun intended)._

_"They never stop, do they?" The others stared at me. I grabbed Haru and started dragging him inside.  
"Would someone get Kyo? Thanks." Shigure helped, dragging Kyo into the house._

How's that for a first main chapter? I've always wanted to make a peacekeeper, but alas, I'm usually the one yelling.  
I also found it disgusting when Kyo drank out of the milk carton. Just sayin'.


	2. One word: Kagura

_Azula and I dropped our bags in our room. When I knocked on Haru's door-Kyo had made it __**very **__clear that he didn't want us sleeping in the same room- Haru greeted me with a smile, a rare occurrence for him. I was working on that. Making him smile more. I smiled back, hugging him tightly, which he returned after a brief pause.  
"I love you." I muttered into his chest.  
"I love you too. Have fun?"  
"Mmhmm." Haru picked me up, causing me to squeal in surprise. He dropped me on his bed, then climbed in after me._

_I played with his necklace, becoming drowsy.  
"Hatsuharu?" I asked.  
"Yeah?" He asked, sounding more awake. I rarely called him by his first name, so he knew whatever I had to say was important.  
"How much do you want to be a dad?"_

_He paused. "How far?" He whispered.  
__"4 months."  
__"I THOUGHT you were getting fat." He frowned, then smiled, resting his hand on my extended stomach.  
_

_I giggled, then stopped suddenly, a horrid thought coming to my head.  
"Haru, we have to Akito about him."  
_

_Haru was silent. "Yeah."  
"What if... what if he disapproves?"  
"There's not much he can do." Haru kissed the top of my head.  
"He can kill it." I burst into tears.  
"Hey, hey calm down. I won't let him." Haru soothed.  
"You don't have a choice if he... if he..." I broke off as Haru kissed me.  
"Shut up," He breathed. "I want this baby as much as you do. I **won't** let him."  
"Please don't make promises you can't keep." I bit my lip.  
"Akia." He sighed._

_Needless to say, Kyo about blew a gasket when he found out we slept together. _

* * *

_The next day, Haru and I went to the Main House. Momiji greeted us with a huge smile and hug-well, he hugged me anyway. He tried to hug Haru, who ended up dodging, Momiji falling on the floor. That made me smile until we got to Akito's room. "Come in." He said. I was shaking, I was that scared._

_We knelt down on the floor. It was silent for about 5 minutes, then Akito said, "Why are you here?"  
I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." There. The bomb was dropped.  
Akito took a step to me, his long traditional robes brushing the floor. His hand snapped forward, grabbing my hair. I nearly yelped in pain as he yanked up my head, forcing me to look at him._

_He stared at me, his cold eyes glaring at me. Then a cruel smile stretched across his face. I felt a moment of terror. 'What's he going to do?' Then it happened.  
_

_Akito's foot shot forward, delivering a swift kick to my abdomen. I gasped, doubling over in pain. I felt sick._

_"It's gone. The baby's gone."_

I woke up with a sharp gasp. Soft, white snowflakes drifted past my window. I glanced at my twin. Azula slept soundly, not knowing my confusion and pain. Sighing, I crawled out of the bed, walked past the other closed doors and slipped down the stairs. After opening and closing the door that led outside, I sat on the edge of the deck, watching the snow fall.

About an hour later, the door opened. "Akia? What are you doing up?" A sleepy voice asked. Haru's voice startled me out of my deep thoughts.  
"I had a dream and couldn't sleep." Haru and Momiji had to stay over last night because of the snow. They'd have to go to the main house today.

Haru sat down next to me, watching the snow fall. We were both quiet for a moment, then Haru asked, "Want to talk about it?"

I sighed, drawing my knees to my chest. "You were in it." I said after a long moment. He turned to me, raising an eyebrow.  
"And, um, well..." I never got to say what was in my dream, because Kyo burst through the door.

Literally.

"My love! We must play in the snow!" Kagura screamed, chasing a Kyo who was dressed in pyjamas.  
"No! Dammit, Kagura, get the hell away from me!" He yelled, running in the snow.  
"Kyyyooo!" Kagura chased him through the now no-longer-perfect-snow.

I burst out laughing at Kyo's misfortune. Haru looked amused. "The damn cat's finally getting what he needs."  
"Get him, Kagura!" I cheered, cracking up. I hadn't laughed this hard since Azula asked Yuki if he was ticklish. That moment was the highlight of my day.

I love Kagura and Kyo's relationship. It's hilarious.  
Review? Pretty please?


	3. Mr Moos

~Later at breakfast~

Kagura had breakfast with us that day, which was rather unfortunate for Kyo, who freaked out when he learned. After eating Tohru's yummy food-seriously, I love her food-I was dared by my sister to a snowball fight. Thank somebody for Saturdays and Snowball fights.

I burst into his yard, squealing as 'Zula pummeled me with clumps of snow. "'Zula! Stop it! It's unfair!" I yelled.  
"Nevarrr!" She yelled back, a clump of snow hitting me in the back.  
"SOMEBODY HEEELLPPP!" I screamed. Everyone was laughing at me as I was tackled to the ground.

We rolled around-both of us were wearing pants, so no looking up skirts guys-smacking each other and laughing. I stopped suddenly, looking at my twin, mischievous.  
"You hit Yuki and Kyo with a snowball. I got Momiji and Haru."  
"Good. Kagura and Tohru will be pulled into the chaos." Azula looked evil.

It's hard to believe we're twins most days. We were both mischievous and our hair and eyes matched, but that was it. I was pretty shy, she was outgoing. I loved to write; she illustrated my creations. She was a girly-girl; I never wore skirts unless absolutely forced. We both had dark orchid hair and azure eyes, though mine were a couple shades lighter. Plus, she liked Yuki, so I could tease her about it endlessly. The other main difference between her and I was our abilities. I was a Seer, and slightly clairvoyant, and Azula had psychokinesis (more widely known as telekinesis) **{Someone please tell me if I'm wrong.}**

We looked at each other and nodded once.  
"HYA!" Azula and I lept up and threw 4 snowballs simultaneously. Momiji, Haru, Kyo and Yuki each got a snowball in the face.

Their reactions were priceless.

Momiji looked like he was going to cry.  
Haru stared at me like, 'What the heck girl?'  
Kyo looked mad. Really mad.  
And Yuki looked like you had stolen his trust.

"Uhhh, not the reactions I predicted?" I bit my lip nervously.  
"GET THEM!" Kyo screamed, running for us. We exchanged glances, then tore in the opposite directions, I going left and she, right.

I tore for the trees bordering Shigure's house. When I glanced behind me, Haru and Kyo were chasing me, their longer legs covering more ground than I could. I bent down, scooped up some snow, and packed it, all while running. I turned and threw it, then turned on my heel and kept running. There was a familiar yelp, and Kyo stopped to wipe off the snow. I scrambled up the nearest tree, watching them circle below me like a pack of vultures.

"You'll never take me alive!" I called down. Kyo and Haru exchanged glances. They muttered to each other for a second, and I began to feel nervous. What were they planning?

"Akia-chan, come down!" Haru called.  
"No! Do you think I'm an idiot?" I rolled my eyes.  
"Yes!" Kyo called.  
"Shut up Kyo!" I yelled at him, annoyed.  
"Kia-chan, Kia-chan, come down!" Kyo called teasingly.  
"No!"

Haru started climbing the tree. I stared at him in shock.

"Since when do cows climb trees?"

Haru's fingers had barely brushed my arm when I felt the familiar of a prophesy tug at my mind. "No." I breathed, then blacked out.

_I watched my children play in the treehouse Haru had built, despite not liking being off the ground. Heh, the cow in him still had some ties._

_"Mama! Aiya hit me!" My 5-year-old daughter whined. I sighed, picking her up and walking to my frustrated son._

_"Mama, Chizu refuses to play Rich Man, Poor Man by the rules!"  
__"But does that give you reason to hit her?" I asked calmly. Aiya hung his head.  
__"No Mama." The 7-year-old soundly guilty.  
__"Apologize, then."  
__"Sorry Chizu."  
__"Chizu, you have to play by the rules. Now go win, kay?" I winked a her.  
__"Okay!" Chizu ran after her brother.  
__"You handled that quite well." Haru snuck up and wrapped his arms around me. I jumped, then laughed.  
__"When did you get home? You scared the crap outta me." I tilted my head and kissed him.  
__"Mm, a couple minutes ago." He hummed, rubbing my extended stomach._

I woke up with a yell.

Yuki, Azula, Momiji, Kyo, Tohru, Hatori and a cow watched me wordlessly.

"Hey guys. What did I miss?" I asked, rubbing my eye tiredly.

"You fell out of a tree. Haru caught you." Kyo deadpanned.  
"Oh. Thanks Mr. Moos." I smiled at the cow.  
"She'll be fine." Hatori stood up. Tohru hugged me tightly.  
"Thanks, Ha'ri." I said. He nodded, dragging Momiji, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru out of the room.

"Another glimpse?" Azula asked after the door closed.

"Yeah." I shuddered. Haru looked confused. He got to voice his question two seconds later when he changed.

"What do you mean?" He asked as we squealed. Well, Azula did. I just slapped my hands over my eyes.

A minute later, I was explaining I could see the future. He nodded, understanding.

"So you have a curse too."  
"Yeah."  
"What was so bad that you woke up screaming?" Azula asked. I blushed.

'Haru and I married. And had kids. Yeeeaaah, that'll go over real easy.' I mentally sighed.

"Nothing. it's way too embarrassing." I buried my head in my hands.  
"…Get out of my head, Azula!" I growled a minute later. She retreated, shaking her head. "Yikes."

"Shut up!"

**I don't know why, I'm just not as happy with this chapter. Hmm.**  
**When I first read the manga when Haru made Tohru hug him and he changed into a cow, I was all like, "MR. MOOS MR. MOOS!"**  
**So I figured, well, if I ever do one of these, I should make her call him Mr. Moos.**  
**And BAM! Instant laughter.**  
**Anyway,**  
**Review? I was really happy with what I got the last two. So.**  
**BYE!**


	4. Asthma attack and questions

"Bye!" I waved as Momiji and Haru walked away, towards the Main House.

"By a Akia-chan!" Momiji waved happily.

Yuki watched them leave silently, then suddenly doubled over, gasping.  
"Yuki!" Tohru and Azula cried worriedly. Haru and Momiji turned and ran back.  
"Is it an attack?" Haru asked, scooping Yuki up and walking inside the house. Momiji ran for the phone and called Hatori, while Tohru stood there, freaking out.

I pressed my hand to Yuki's forehead, and immediately regretted it, as I had another glimpse.

_"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki! Get up, or you'll be late!" Azula scolded._

_Yuki muttered something and rolled over. "I swear," she sighed._

I yanked my hand away, gasping. Tohru and Kyo shot me worried looks.  
"Please tell me you're not sick too." Kyo sighed. I forced a cough, then grinned at him.  
"Nope, but your favorite person to argue with is." I motioned to Yuki who was shaking on the couch, his face flushed.  
"Show a little worry, won't you?!" Kyo demanded. I just looked at him.  
"Impossible, _hermano_." I shook my head and ran for the door. I had barely slid the door open when Hatori flashed by me.  
"Come in, why don't you?" I muttered.

Azula sidled up to me. "He'll be okay, right?" She asked. I nodded.  
"Perfectly fine." she sighed in relief.  
I looked at her and burst out laughing. Everyone minus Hatori looked at me weird.  
"Akia?" Momiji looked at me.  
"Sorry." I slapped a hand over my mouth to stop my giggles.  
**_"Akia, what was so funny?"_ **Azula asked me mentally.  
_**"Your face when you asked if he would be okay. I thought I was gonna die, you looked so worried."**_I giggled.  
"Akia, are you okay? Yuki dying isn't funny." Haru looked at me.  
"He aint dying. Not for a long time." I shook my head.

Hatsuharu looked at me for a long moment, before his expression cleared, worry being replaced by calm and reassurance.  
"Ah. Now I get it." He muttered.  
"What? What?" Momiji asked, Kyo and Tohru also looking interested.  
"Pfft. It's nothing." I shook my head, glaring daggers at Haru. He looked back at me innocently.  
**I am going to KILL you_. _**I thought venomously.

After the scandal of my powers and Yuki woke up, Kyo pulled me aside.  
"Tell me. Now. How do you know he wasn't going to die?" He said. I shrugged.  
"Lucky guess?" Kyo looked at me.  
"No. You knew."  
I sighed, rolling my eyes, then acted like I was going to tell him.  
"It's a secret." I tapped a finger to my lips, then smiled at him and skipped away.  
"Have fun at your wedding!"  
"AKIA!"

* * *

This is a short chapter. And I'm mad at myself because I couldn't make it longer.  
I LOVE questions! It means people are reading this! YAY! :D  
Review (please?), and if you have a question, don't be afraid to ask it!


	5. Picture of Mystery

I was talking with Azula quietly when Tohru walked up. "Can I talk to you privately?" She asked. We blinked.  
"Sure." Azula nodded, and we walked outside.  
"I..want to break the Curse." she admitted.

We exchanged thoughtful and slightly shocked glances.  
_**I kinda expected this.** _I commented. Azula barely nodded.  
"And you're telling us this because...?" she raised an eyebrow.

Poor Tohru became all flushed and embarrassed.  
"Hey, hey, we'll help you. But there's something we need to tell you first." I soothed. Tohru looked at me, confused.

"We...have powers." Azula sighed.  
"EH!?" Tohru stared at us.  
_We've got an eavesdropper. Kyo, 7:30. _Azula warned.  
I slowly reached inside my pocket, then whipped out a ninja star.

Kyo screamed as it nearly took off his nose.

"KYO SOHMA DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S IMPOLITE TO EAVESDROP?!" Azula screamed.  
I sighed as Kyo ran off.  
"You wanna take this to your room?" I questioned Tohru.  
"If-if that's okay with you." She stuttered.  
"Pfft, girl, we're the one's asking!" Azula waved her hand.  
"O-okay." Tohru led us up to her room.

We passed Yuki's room on the way there. The door was partway open, revealing not much except a small table with a picture. I stopped, staring at it.  
Azula, not even having to read my thoughts, said, "Nu-uh, you are not going in there."  
"But-" I protested.  
"No." She dragged me away.

But, she couldn't stop me from wanting to know what was on that picture.  
And why it gave me a headache looking at it.

* * *

Hello! Long time no see, my lovelies! Your favorite author is back, with a short update! But it's a cliffy, so yay! (not for the readers. You don't know what's on that picture...Mwuahaha!)

Review? Cookies for whoever does! (::) (::)


	6. Remembering

**I just realized, Kagura disappeared. Huh. Oops.**

Tohru listened, wide-eyed, as we explained our powers.

Azula could move stuff with her mind and read people's thoughts, and I could see the future and past, and occasionally objects.

"Which is why I need to see that picture. It ties with my power." I argued.  
'Zula shook her head. "It's trespassing."  
"HOW?! I live here!" I hit my knee in frustration.  
"It's Yuki's room. You can't just go in there."

I sighed.

"You don't understand. I _need _to know what is on that picture. One look, and I'll stop bugging you. I swear."  
Azula sighed, and exchanged glances with Tohru.  
"One look couldn't hurt Yuki." Tohru said.

Azula threw up her arms.  
"FINE! But if you get caught, I warned you."  
I smiled. "Thanks, Zula." I jumped up and walked across the hall.

Yuki was still downstairs with the others, so I didn't have to worry much. Unless he decided to come up here. Fat chance, he was probably sleeping.  
I pushed open the door, took a deep breath, then walked over to the picture frame.  
My legs suddenly felt as if I had no control over them, and I was suddenly across the room, touching the picture. It showed a young girl.

_Azula._

My breath caught as images flashed in my mind.

_A small boy with silver hair ran in circles with his friends, laughing. "Yuki! Yuki! You're IT!" a boy called, lightly tapping his shoulder. Yuki laughed, never looking more happy. Until a girl tripped and reached for Yuki. It was Azula.  
__He changed into a small mouse, and everyone stopped, staring. Yuki looked at everyone staring and burst into tears, scurrying away._

_The scene shifted, showing a young Hatori and Yuki.  
"Please, please! D-Don't erase them!. They're my friends! They're the first friends I ever made." Yuki bawled. Ha'ri looked sad._

_"You're creepy! Who want's to be around a freak?!" Akito accused. "You're just my toy. Your mother gave you to me. That's as good as getting abandoned! Don't you get it?! Everyone hates the Rat, Stupid!" Akito shoved Yuki on the floor. "Nobody cares! Nobody cares about you! You need me. If I didn't care about you there'd be no reason for you to be alive!"_

_The scene shifted for the last time, showing Yuki and Kyo._

_"Um..." Yuki stuttered.  
"You. You're the Rat, huh?" Kyo spat.  
"Oh. Um, yes." Yuki blinked.  
"I'll NEVER forgive you. Do you hear me? I'll NEVER forgive you! It's all your fault, Rat! Everything's your fault! It's all because you exist! Someone as rotten as you **oughta do us all a favor and just disappear!**" Kyo yelled, then ran off.  
_

_Leaving a heartbroken Yuki behind._

The vision of the past vanished, leaving me almost devastated. I slowly backed away from the picture, the memory of that day now appearing in my mind. I remembered Yuki staring at us, scared and sad. He never wanted us to find out. And we did.  
I buried my head in my hands, a huge headache racking my brain. Whatever Hatori did, it really had some crazy aftereffects.

Right now, the only thing I wanted to do was give him a hug. I was somehow able to drag myself to Tohru's room, collasping in the doorway. Tohru started freaking out as Azula caught me.  
"What? What did you see?!" She demanded. I practically shoved the vision in her brain.

She stood stock-still as Haru and Hatori ran up the stairs.  
"What's wrong?" Haru painted.

Azula stood, almost shellshocked, completely white.

"Long story short, Yuki has a picture and we remember, Ha'ri." I rubbed my eyes.

Haru looked confused as Hatori stared at us.

"NEVER erase my memories. REALLY bad headache." I sighed.

Azula let out a strangled noise, the pillows on Tohru's bed floating up in the air. Hatori took a step backwards, Haru watched us wordlessly, and Tohru was freaking out.

"YUKI!" Azula screamed, bursting into tears. I'm pretty sure everyone downstairs jumped a mile in the air.

The boys pounded up the stairs, well, Momiji didn't really pound, more like bounced, hurrying into the room.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Kyo yelled.

"Yuki, Yuki, I'm so sorry." Azula bawled. Yuki looked confused, then his expression cleared.

"You remember?" He asked quietly. She nodded.

"This actully explains why there was a gap in my memory." I rubbed the back of my head, thinking.

Hatori, Kyo and Momiji looked at us, confused.

"Well, to start, we have powers..."

* * *

Yay, new chapter! :D Followers and favoriters make me happy! As do reveiws, which seem to be lacking...remember, if you have a question, don't be afraid to ask it!  
Bye!

-12


	7. Teasing Twins

A week later, us girls-Azula, Kisa, who was visiting with Hiro, Tohru and I-were cleaning up the kitchen when the kitchen door flew open. Azula, in shock, dropped the dishes that had been floating in the air towards the sink. They clattered to the floor with a crash.

Hiro stood there, wide-eyed.

"What...did I just see?" He gaped. "Heh. Hey Hiro." Azula said nervously.

"Hiro!" Kisa ran over to him.

"What are you?" He pushed Kisa behind him protectively. Tohru gazed out the window, oblivious, watching Yuki, Momiji, Kyo and Haru messing with fireworks for the beach we were going to tomorrow.

"Special." Azula said with narrowed eyes.  
"A very special kind of stupid." I threw my arm over her shoulder, teasing.

She glared, hurling a plate at me. "Shut up, Akia!"

I ducked, laughing, then ran out of the room-

-Smack into a serious Shigure.

I bounced off, since I don't weigh that much.

"Ow. Hey doggie." I said, rubbing my forehead.

"Where's Azula?" he asked. I stared up at him in shock.

"What's up? You're unnaturally serious." I stood up, raising an eyebrow.

"Akito wants the two of you." He rubbed the back of his head, nervous.

"Right now?" I asked as crashes were heard in the kitchen. Hiro came storming out, furious about something.

"What's wrong?" I grabbed his arm.

"Nothing. You're all stupid." He shook me off, stomping out of the house.

**_"'Kay Azula, what did you do?"  
"_**_Nothing! He act's like there's something shoved up his butt!**"**  
**"Wow. Accurate description."** _I thought, sarcastic. _**"But please don't make him mad. He's good a holding grudges. Oh, and Akito wants to see us. Tonight?**__**"  
"**Okay. Let's go see Little Ms. Grumpy.**"**_

"Tonight, Shigure." I told him, walking outside, leaving him surprised. He shook his head and turned strode into the kitchen, diving back to his perverted thoughts, no doubt.

I strode outside, peering over Momiji's shoulder. "I think you've gotten taller." I poked him.

He smiled cheerfully. "Akia! I think I have too. Wanna help?"

"No thanks. I'm a disaster waiting to happen." I smiled back.

"No, you just saw that something bad would happen." Haru looked at me. I looked away.

"Maybe. Or maybe I'm really clumsy."

"That's for sure. You're as bad as Tohru." Kyo snickered. I glared as Yuki smacked him.

"Don't insult girls, you stupid cat."  
"You're the stupid one!"  
"No, that's you, stupid."  
"Stop calling me stupid!"  
"No. You're stupid, stupid."

I sighed, facepalming. Haru looked at them, amused. Hiro was sulking about something, and Momiji was oddly silent.

"Hey Momiji?" I asked quietly. He glanced at me.  
"Yeah, Akia-chan?"  
"Are you going to the Main House tonight?"  
He sent me a odd look. "No, I wasn't planning on it. Why?"  
"It would be better if you stayed here, anyway."  
"Why? What's going on, Akia?" The others fell silent, watching us.

I shook my head.

"It's nothing." Why can't I tell them? They can't really stop me anyway. Even Hiro looked worried.

"Akito call you?" Haru's insight was frightening.  
"Yeah..." I wrapped my arms around myself, suddenly cold.

Kyo slung his arm around my shoulder.  
"If he touches you, he answers to me." He growled.

I smiled, he was such a big brother.  
"Kyo-nīsan, there isn't much you can do." I smiled, sad.

He made a small noise, like he was immensely frustrated about something. Probably because I was right.

Being a Cat must suck.

* * *

That evening, Haru stopped me before I could leave.

"I'm coming with." He argued, stubborn.

I sighed. "You can't. I'm sorry."

"Why? Because I live there too. Your stupid prophecies scaring you? Get over it, I'm coming with you." He tugged on his combat boots.

"Give it up, Kia. He's coming." Azula said. I glared at her.

"Who's side are you on?"  
"Tohru's."  
"Figured." I sighed again, glancing at the ditz.

"H-have fun! Do not get hurt!" Tohru waved, Shigure behind her. Azula waved back, smiling.

"Yeah, but she's awesome." Azula read my thoughts as Hatori pulled up.

"Stay out of my head, Zula, and Yuki won't know about It."  
"Don't even say Noodle Incident. No one can prove that it was me!"

I snorted with laughter, walking to Hatori's car. "Mama knows it was you."

Azula was quiet, thoughts elsewhere as Hatori drove.

"Hey Zula?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I bet Yuki would _love _to know about it, wouldn't y-"  
"Shut up Kia, and I won't read your diary to Haru." She threatened. My heart hit my stomach, but I leaned back in my seat, nonchalant. "Pfft, you won't."

Haru glanced at me from the front passenger seat. "What's in your diary?"  
"Stuff that you would die to know." I glanced out the window.  
Azula smirked. "Especially on that one page-" I slapped my hand over her mouth, embarrassed.  
"Why? What's on the page?" Haru turned in his chair to watch us curiously. Even Hatori was listening.

"N-nothing." I stuttered, then yelped as Azula licked my hand.

"EW! GROSS!" I wiped my hand on my pants.  
"Eh, I can't tell you. But later I can show you." She smiled evilly.

I shot her a murderous glare that rivaled Yuki's angry one.

"Azula Chise Yakimoto, if you do that, I will kill you repeatedly."  
"Haha, bringing my middle name into the picture? You must be desperate."

I pulled away.**_ "No, just scared."_**

_**"**Ah. I'm scared too, but must you tell them my full name? I hate my middle name.**"**_**_  
"Yes, Little Star. I must."  
"_**_Shut __up_**_."  
"Gladly, Torrent of_ _Wisdom_."  
**"Akia!"

* * *

New update update update! Yay yay! :D

Azula's middle name has two different meanings, shown above.

Next update will be meeting Akito. *shiver* Even I have no idea where this is going, so whatever.

Possibly-maybe, who knows- They'll get to the beach and a couple things will get cleared up and such.

I'll probably update **next to two weeks from now. **Don't know for sure, cause school is gonna shove finals down my throat soon, so cramming Geography and Foreign Language is in order, haha.

Review?


	8. Meeting Akito & peanut-butter sandwiches

I'm baack! XD Reviews are nice...cookies are delivered! Unless you don't like chocolate chip cookies. Then you can have waffles! And if you don't like those, I'm out of idea's...you'll just get a shout-out and a smiley-face.

* * *

Azula and I exchanged glances as we stood in front of the bamboo sliding door.

_**"It's time."**  
**"**Let the fun begin.**"**_

I took a deep breath, then knocked on the door. _Maybe he'll change his mind and not want to see us._

"Come in."

_Rats._

Azula and I kneeled on the floor, Hatori and Haru behind us.

"Who are you." Akito said. I forced myself not to shiver at his tone. She. Urg, this is confusing. _He for me, She for Azula. There we go, nice and easy to remember-focus Akia. Don't get yelled at._

"I'm Akia and this is Azula." _I thought you would've known our names...  
_

"Twins. Female, no less." He spat. Azula looked up, confused.

"What's wrong with being female, Akito-chan?" I mentally winced. Yikes, she gave him the ending for something cute, usually reserved for girls.

_**"Azula, what ever you do, do not make him mad."  
"**Why?**"**_  
**_"Because. I want to get out of here with less scrapes if at all possible."_**  
_**"**Fine. But you owe me a peanut-butter sandwich.**"**_  
**_"We must cure that obsession sometime soon."_**  
_**"**NO! YOU SHALL NEVER TAKE THE PEANUT-BUTTER GOODNESS AWAY FROM ME!**"**_

Akito exploded, grabbing my shirt and lifting me off the floor. "SHUT UP! I know you can talk mentally!"

"If that's the case, why did you call us? And please put me down, this is uncomfortable and I can't breathe much." I said in one breath, the room spinning slightly.

Behind me, I could sense Haru moving restlessly. Great, the Ox was gonna do something stupid.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Akito roared, throwing me backwards. The breath was knocked out of me, I slamming into Haru, knocking us both into the wall.

Who knew that the guy who spent his life ordering people around and getting sick was so strong?

Hatori and Azula tried to calm the now raging Akito, but my attention was more fixated on making the room stop spinning.

"Are you okay?" Haru asked, somehow not changing from me crashing into him.

Weird, is the curse weakening?

"Yeah, dizzy though." I held my spinning head in my hands. Why wasn't the room stopping?  
"Please stop. I'd like to get off." I muttered.

When it finally stopped, Azula had a large handprint on her face, Hatori was barely restraining Akito, and Haru was looking at me worriedly.

"Why didn't you change?" I whispered, looking at him through my hair.  
"I..don't know." He replied, like he had just realized it himself.  
"Weird." I stood up, pushing my hair out of my eyes. _**"Zula, you okay?"  
"**Yeah. It stings though.**"  
"No duh, you got slapped."  
"**Noooo, I just got stepped on by a purple elephant.**"** _She said, sarcasm lacing her words.

I turned to Akito.

"Once you've calmed down, we can talk about why you wanted us in the first place." I folded my legs, feigning patience.

Akito's dark eyes met mine. Hatred and desperation rolled off him, and I suddenly understood why he acted the way he did.

He was afraid. Deathly afraid.

But of what?

Akito shook Hatori off. "Hatsuharu, leave." He ordered.  
Haru shifted, and Azula opened up a chat zone between us, shutting herself off.

_**"Haru, leave. I'll be fine."**_  
**"I don't want to. What if-"**  
_**"Haru. I'll be fine. You can wait outside the door. Please?"**_  
**"Only if I can see you in a bathing suit tomorrow."**  
_**"...how can you say that with a straight face?"**_  
**"..."**  
_**"Fine." **Urg, I'm such a pushover._

Haru stood up bowed to Akito, then managed to drag himself out of the room.

"Now that that stupid Ox has left, we can talk." I felt anger roll off Haru in our mind link.

**_"Shh, it's okay. Akito's the stupid one. Please don't go Black."_**

"I know that you have a curse of your own. You'll be useful." he grasped my face, forcing me to look up at him. I stared, defiant, feeling his nails dig into my skin.

"Why would we obey you? What would we get out of it?" Azula and I chorused.

Akito slid his nail over my cheek. I felt the skin break; trying not to grimace was difficult.

"I will let you continue to live at Shigure's house. And not to tell why you are there in the first place." My heart stopped. Please don't say anymore. Please. I'd rather have Haru not know.

"Only if we are allowed to hang with the others as well." Azula negotiated. With a complete straight face. _What is with people? Why can't I do that? Urg._

"Fine," He nodded, though somewhat reluctant. "You will come here in 3 days."

_What?! We'll still be at the beach!_

I exchanged looks with Azula.

_**"If we say no, he'll take away the freedoms."  
"**If we say yes, how can we face the others?**"  
"We won't be able to, anyway."  
"**True**."**_

"Okay. We'll do it." Akito looked satisfied as my heart hit my stomach. _What will their faces look like when they find out we're working for Akito? _

Hatori had been silent the whole time, and only now did he speak. "We'll be leaving, Akito."

"Try not to get sick!" I waved, forcing a smile before bowing and walking out.

Haru took in our appearances silently from my bleeding cut to Azula's red cheek. "What did you agree to?" he stared at me in particular.

"Nothing that you need to worry about." I look away from his piercing grey gaze, feeling a pang of guilt.

"Let's go. Akito gives me the creeps." Azula grabbed my hand and dragged me after a disappearing Hatori.

"Azula, don't you...know that it's...dangerous to..." I felt dizzy again.

"Sorry." she let go, and the dizziness vanished. I stumbled after them, Haru grabbing my arm to steady me.

"Thanks...?" I rubbed my eye tiredly.  
"Maybe you shouldn't walk. You might crash into something." He suggested. I glanced at him.  
"How in the world can you say stuff with a straight face? I smile or burst out laughing." He shrugged, letting go of my arm.  
"You aren't a Sohma, I guess." I nearly lost it, turning away so he couldn't see my smile.

If only he knew. That we were Sohmas through marriage-wait, don't take that wrongly. We have an older brother who's married a Sohma, one that lives on the 'outside', which is why only Akito knows. Possibly Hatori and Shigure, but you can never tell with those guys.

We walked out to Hatori's car, who was nice enough to drop us off at Shigure's.

"We're home!" Azula walked in, Haru and I following.  
"Nobody injured?" Shigure met us in the living room.  
"Minor scrapes. Nothing big." I shrugged.  
"He injured you?" Kyo growled.  
"Kyo-nii, it's fine." I let him examine my face.

Kyo shook his head as Tohru and Momiji bounced in. "Akia-chan! Azula-chan!" He cheered, then stopped, face growing solemn.

"We're fine, 'miji." I smiled, ruffling his hair. He looked at me with disbelief, but let it drop.

"Where's Kisa and Hiro and Yuki?" Azula asked, looking hopeful.

"Yuki is outside and Kisa and Hiro are sleeping upstairs." Tohru put in.

"Oh." Azula said, then glanced at me. **_"Go get 'im." _**I encouraged. She smiled a little.

"I'm gonna go fill him in." she walked out. I waited until the door closed before smirking.

"Lovebirds."


	9. Filler and Boring Chapter Named 9

The next morning, I woke up to find Haru sleeping on the floor next to me. I nearly screamed in shock at the shirtless guy sleeping on my floor.

"Hatsuharu Sohma you're the next Shigure!" I quietly screeched, prodding him with my foot.

He rolled over, looking up at me blearily. "Wha you yellin' for?"

Azula walked in and started snickering. "Busy last night?"

"AZULA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I jumped out of the bed and over Haru, running after my cackling sister.

I chased her all the way into the living room, where she threw open the door...

...and ran smack into Yuki.

Of course, even with Yuki absorbing most of the impact, Azula still made them go splat on the floor. There was a purple poof, and Azula started freaking out.

"Ohmygosh! Yuki! I've squished Yuki! I'm so sorry!" I watched, standing in the doorframe, extremely amused. "Karma, Zula. Karma's biting you in the butt." I laughed at her glare.

"Ms. Yakimoto, I'm fine." Yuki said, embarrassed as she picked him up and looked him over.  
"How many times do I have to say it? Just call me Azula." She rolled her eyes.

If a rat could blush, Yuki's whole body would be red.

"O-okay." He stuttered. Azula smiled, gently sitting him down.

Weird, she never smiled like that. Ha, Azula's got a crush~!

Yuki changed back; Azula shrieked, slapping hands over her eyes. I merely rolled mine, walking out.

Stomping up to my room, I glared at Haru who had moved to my bed and was conked out.

"Haru, get out." I ordered.

He stirred, looking at me groggily. "Time is it?"  
"After 8. Kisa and Hiro are up-why aren't you?"  
"Urg." He buried his head in my pillow.

I walked over and poked his side. "Get up before I drag you out." I threatened. He cast me a sleepy stubborn look, burying under the covers and pulling the pillow over his head.

"Uh, you do know that," I racked whatever brains I had left for a way to get him out of my bed. The image of him being worried when Yuki collapsed hit me, and I smiled evilly. "Yuki is awake. He's probably looking for you."

Haru slowly pulled the pillow away. "You're serious?"  
"Yes." I nodded, trying not to smile.

He slowly sat up, then fell forward. His head hit my chest; I stared over his white hair, feeling my cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"G-get off." I stuttered.  
He didn't move, instead placing his hands on my hips. "I'm not moving."

"Akia-chan? Tohru made-do I really want to know?" Momiji began.

"If you will kindly get off, I'd like to eat." I glanced down at Haru, suddenly irritated. He glanced up at me as Momiji slowly backed out. "I'll go tell Tohru you're busy." He ran off.

"You're happy I'm here, aren't you." He stood up, towering over me.  
"Maybe..." I felt embarrassed that he refused to move.  
"Aw, now you're embarrassed." He gently flicked my nose. I jumped, then glared up at him. "Hey!"

He smirked, then walked out. Sighing, I followed.

* * *

"No Kyo, nothing happened." I repeated for the millionth time.  
"You swear? I don't trust him." Kyo glared at an oblivious Haru. Or maybe he didn't care. Hard to tell.  
"You don't trust anyone." I walked up the stairs.  
"No, I don't. And for good reason."  
"What, you're afraid they're gonna pet you and treat you like a cat?" I asked sarcastically as I walked into my room.

Though saying it was mine was hardly fair. Azula and I shared a room, and when space got tight, moved in with Tohru. Unless Hiro and Kisa stayed. Then things got awkward.

Anyway, after that scary thought of Hiro and Kisa sleeping together, I think I need to wash my brain out with soap.

I shuddered, before pulling out a suitcase and shoving clothes into it.

"Only you would do that."  
"Point taken."  
Kyo was silent for a moment. An evil thought hit me.

"Though, he did kiss me." Kyo's orange eyes widened.  
"The bastard!" He started to run out of the room.  
"Kyo! I was joking! I swear!" He stopped in the doorway, then slowly turned to me, eyes murderous.

"Akia, you are going to die."  
"Which stands to reason. I mean, I'm not getting any younger." He glared at me.

I smiled, waved, then dug around for my bathing suit. I yanked it out, then hid it behind my back.

"Ah ah ah, you ain't seein' it yet." I teased. Kyo looked away, embarrassed.

"That's good, I didn't want to see it anyway."  
"Sure, whatever you say." I rolled my eyes, throwing the blue bathing suit into the case and snapping it closed.

I slung it over my shoulder, then walked out and down into the living room, Kyo following me.

"Hey guys guys guys!" Momiji bounced happily.  
"What's up?" Azula looked up from her magazine.  
"How in the world are we going to all fit in Hatori's car?" I looked away from Momiji and glanced around the room.  
"Tie people to the roof?" I suggested.  
"You ain't tying me to the roof." Kyo whacked me upside the head.  
"Ow! Not you, moron, we're tying Haru and Yuki."

"Wha?" They both glanced up, suddenly brought into the conversation.  
"Not everyone can fit. So we're tying you to the roof." Azula recapped.  
"Ah. Okay." Haru zoned out again. Yuki blinked, then tilted his head.

"Are you sure there isn't another way?"  
"We could have Aaya drive." Shigure suggested.  
"Forget I asked." Yuki sighed.  
"*Ojisan, why can't you drive?" Kisa glanced up at Shigure.  
"It would be better if he can't. We might all regret it if he suddenly got a license." Azula smirked.  
"Point taken," Shigure held up his hands. "Aaya _should_ come! It would make it a lot more fun!"

"**_No_**." Kyo and Yuki growled.

"Eep! Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun are scaring me!" Shigure ran out of the room.

I giggled. "But seriously guys, I'm not walking 50 or so miles to the beach. I don't want to go that bad."  
"Of course not. You'd rather stay in front of an air conditioner and shove a book in your face."  
"Provided it's good, of course. Reading 'Gure's novels creeps me out." I shuddered.

"How do you know?" Hiro spoke up.  
"I opened up a book once when I ran out of my own. It was disgusting; I'm mentally scarred for life now." I shivered.  
"You were already mentally scarred." Kyo shook his head.  
"True."

* * *

Okay, this is the most boring chapter I've ever written (Not counting all the persuasive essays I had to write this year-I wanted to die)

*From what I could find, Ojisan is the honorific for Uncle. Check me if I'm wrong-it means reviews! :D

_If you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out._

_**Also, if any of you are Pretear fans, check out my other story that really needs looked at. Seriously, it's got about 5 views yesterday. It needs looked at, and maybe a review if one's kind enough.**_

That's about all, until Takaya Natsuki dies!  
Other People: *gasps* don't even talk like that!  
Me: It was just a joke, sheesh she's not _that_ old!


	10. Chapter That Has No Title

After a long and tedious argument, we decided to hire a taxi cab.

I mentally facepalmed when we finally reached that conclusion. Why didn't we think that _before _we argued for 15 minutes? Urg, I live with a bunch of idiots.

I slung my bag into a newly-arrived Hatori's western car, as it had been decided that the guys would ride in the taxi. Which meant Kyo, Hiro, Yuki and Haru were going to be stuck in a small space for a half-hour. Oh, and Shigure and Momiji were riding with us.

Great.

"Azula, are you sure of this?" I asked, looking over at my sister. Kisa glanced up from where Tohru was pulling her hair up into pigtails.  
"Nah, not really. Someone will most likely come out scratched." Azula shoved her bag into the trunk.  
"I feel bad for the driver." I shook my head.

"Are we departing soon?" Tohru looked up with a smile.  
"Probably. Hatori's "Talking" with Shigure. I think." I made quotes around 'talking', mostly because Shigure was probably doing most of the talking.

"Akia-chan? Why don't you call Uncle Shigure Uncle?" Kisa asked.  
"Maybe cause I don't want to. It's more syllables to pronounce." I looked away from her gold eyes, feeling a pang of guilt about lying.

I mainly didn't call him that because I actually had Uncles, and even though Shigure fit in that category, I just didn't feel comfortable calling him that. Maybe soon. But not now.

Tohru glanced at me, a curious gaze on her face.

"Whadda mean, I'm riding with you?! I am NOT doing it!" Oops, we forgot to fill in Hiro.

I smirked at Azula's zoned out look that was directed at Yuki. Who was now smoothing over the situation.

I brushed past my sister, walking over to the guys.  
"Yuuukiii!" I called.  
He glanced at me with a sigh. "Yes Akia?"

"I need to talk to you when we get there." I whispered in his ear.  
"About what?" he questioned.

I simply smiled. "Sompin." I grabbed Momiji's arm and dragged him to our/Hatori's car.

"Let's go!" Azula cheered as Hatori and Shigure walked out, the latter looking oddly solemn.

I suspected Hatori had told him about our little "agreement" with Akito, but I planning to confront him until much later.

Pretty soon, we were driving, mostly quiet. Hatori and Shigure were upfront. Kisa was in the very middle, with Tohru and Azula on either side, the latter in front of me. Momiji and I had the back to ourselves.

Miji turned to me. "Akia?" He asked, quiet.  
"Mm?" I looked at him.  
"Lollipop?" He offered one to me, a blue one.  
"Thanks." I took it and shoved it in my mouth. Blue Raspberry, how did he know it was my favorite?

Magic Bunnies.

I smiled at him, brushing my purple hair out of my blue eyes, suddenly bored.

"Have you ever been to the beach before, Azula-chan and Akia-chan?" Kisa asked.  
"Yeah, once." Azula said.  
"Twice." I corrected.  
"With who?" Momiji asked.  
"Our parents." Azula said.  
"Why do you never talk about them?" Tohru looked at both of us.

**_"Should we tell them?"_**  
_**"**If you're comfortable with it.**"**_

"Our parents died in a car accident 3 years ago." Azula said softly.  
"I am so sorry." Tohru said, sympathetic.  
"We don't like to talk about it." I stared at the lollipop, twisting it between my fingers.

Momiji grabbed my hand, lacing my fingers with his. I smiled at him, he's so adorable!

He smiled back, his brown eyes sympathetic and slightly understanding.

**_"You'd be cute together."_**  
_**"**Shut up, Azula.**"**_

"When did you get your curses?" Momiji asked, tentative.

I then realized Shigure was watching me in the mirror, Hatori glancing at us from time to time as well.

"When we were young." Azula stared out the window, withdrawing from the conversation. I kicked off my flip-flops, drawing my knees to my chest.

"Details?" I offered.  
"Yes please." Tohru said.

"When we were about six, I was zapped by lightning," I took a deep breath, silently pleading that they wouldn't hate me. Or Azula. "I barely survived, and woke up in the hospital with this wierd power. The first thing I touched was my mother's hand.

"Of course, the first thing I had to find was her and Da crashing into a brick house, swerving to avoid a drunk driver. They died on impact, and I was traumatized for 4 months. I didn't speak, and mostly sat and stared off into space. Azula's happened later."

"I received mine when I got a concussion from judo, about ten. I woke up in the hospital and could 'hear' my parents freaked out thoughts. It was difficult, to say the least." she rubbed her eye.

"Painful." Shigure spoke up for the first time.  
"Yes." I sighed. Momiji rubbed his thumb against mine. I smiled to myself, sticking the candy back into my mouth.

"How did you...um...meet us?" Kisa asked.

We exchanged glances. "Sorry, we're not ready for that story." Azula apologized.

"It is okay, if you would rather not relieve the memories." Tohru said gently.  
"Thanks." I breathed, my thoughts flashing back to that day...

_"Azula!" I burst into our house, panting. "What, Kia?" my twin sister glanced up at me. I burst into tears. "Aunt Hailey and Uncle Sora are going to adopt us!"  
"Aunt America?" Azula asked darkly. "Yes! They'll most likely take us away!" Aunt Hailey was always trying to change us and our lifestyle. Guardians-now that's just scary._  
_"We gotta run." She decided, standing up._  
_"Run where? I doubt anyone will take us in." I chewed my thumbnail, thinking._

_"Anywhere but here. Pack up a backpack-we're leaving. Now."_

_I ran up to my room and hastily threw stuff into my bag, zipping it closed and thumping down the stairs in our 2 story home._

_"Ready?" My older sibling asked. I nodded, and we both ran out of the house._

_We ran along the side of the road, the late afternoon sun glaring into my eyes, making it hard to see. We soon slowed down to a walk, out of breath._

_"Hey cuties! Come with us?" A car stopped next to us.  
"No. Get lost." Azula grabbed my hand and sped up her walk._

_The men jumped out of the car, walking to us threateningly._

_"Get **lost**." Azula growled. I bit my lip. 3 years of judo for her wasn't going to help us much. Especially since I couldn't fight much. Scratch that, I couldn't fight at ALL._

_One leapt for me; Azula jumped in front of me and punched him in the nose. He went down, blood gushing._

_"Run, Akia!" She ordered, dodging a blow and kicking in return. I shook my head, rooted to the spot._

_"AKIAKONA GET OUT OF HERE!" she screamed, scared and angry._

_I dropped my bag and started running. Two of the 5 standing broke off and chased me. One grabbed my arm and hit me_

_I turned, closed my eyes and punched. Twice._

_Two thuds hit the ground._

_I opened my eyes, staring at the two limp bodies on the grass. I shuddered, looking up at my sister._

_She stood around four bodies on the ground, bleeding. Almost in slow motion, I saw her collapse.  
_

_"AZULA!" I ran forward, catching my sister. "Hang in there, I'm gonna get you somewhere safe." I looked around desperately._

_Nothing. No houses in sight._

_Sighing, I started dragging her up the road._

_When it seemed like forever and ever had passed, I came to a small house in the woods. A man, probably in his twenties, was sitting outside, face to the sun. A teenage guy with silver hair was studying a book next to him. I took my chances, dragging my sister into view.  
_

_"C-can you help us?" I asked weakly._

I tore my mind away from the memory, realizing we were almost there.

Yay, days of swimming and having to explain our past.

A ying-yang week was going to haunt me for the rest of my life, no doubt.

But maybe something good would come from it.

* * *

Yay! This took me two hours to type...I need to speed up my typing or quit hitting the backspace button so many times. The backspace words are literally rubbing off.

*Sigh* Review, please guys. I know you look at this, I've seen you. (That sounded stalker-ish...as Ritsu would say, "I'M SORRY!")

If there are any mistakes or typos, tell me so I can fix them. Or if you have something that you would like to see in here. Please?

I don't bite...much. ;)


End file.
